The Comforting Darkness
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: Husky is tired of Nana waking him up every night to make sure there are no monsters in the forest, so he decides to get rid of her fear of the dark by making her face it. HuskyXNana, One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first Anima fanfiction, so it's really bad. This was pretty rushed. Anyway, this story was inspired by something my Grandfather did before he died. You'll find out what as you read. R.I.P. Poppy. **

"HUSKY!" A familiar voice shrieked, jumping onto me as I slept.

I grunted in pain, opening my eyes angrily and glaring at the girl before me.

"Nana, what the hell is it now?" I asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"There's something in that bush over there!" Nana cried, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me up and down.

Her bat ears were out and twitching madly. I can't tell you how much I wanted to rip them off at this moment.

"Then go check it out and let me sleep!" I growled, turning onto my side and carelessly knocking Nana off of me.

She whimpered, and glared at me, but it soon turned into a look of pure fear. That look always made my heart wrench. Why? I don't know.

"Husky...please go check it out for me...please?" Nana begged, putting her hands together.

I gave her a blank look.

"Why do you think I'd help a girl?" I asked harshly.

She whimpered loudly.

"Husky, if you don't get up and see what's going on right now, I will screech in your ear!" Nana threatened.

That made me bolt up.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Jesus, what is your problem?" I asked angrily.

As you can probably tell by now, I'm extremely pissed off. Grabbing my staff, you know, just in case, I head into the woods and start looking for the source of the repeating noise. Actually, there were a lot of noises here. Wind going through the trees, the leaves cracking beneath my feet, the water crashing up softly against the shore of the small pond nearby. I really don't get what Nana was so afraid of.

I keep losing sleep because of this girl! You know what? That's it, I'm getting rid if this stupid girls fear of the dark once and for all. Marching back to Nana, she looks at me expectantly.

"Did you find the noise?" She asked eagerly.

I shook my head no.

"I didn't. That's why you're coming with me to help me find it." I say, grabbing Nana's wrist.

She yelped and tried to struggle, but I kept a firm grip on her hand as I lead her deeper into the woods. After about 15 minutes of walking, arguing, and struggling, I stopped. Nana looked like she was about to pee herself, which I found kind of funny.

"Sit down." I ordered.

Nana shook her head.

"I don't want to!" She exclaimed.

She sounded like she was on the verge of crying, and I felt horrible for some reason. I let go of her hand. She didn't move or try to run away. I sat down.

"See? I'm sitting. It's perfectly safe." I said, much gentler than I had meant to.

Nana looked hesitant, but sat down.

"Now, listen. If you're scared of something, let me know." I said.

We sat there for a while. Nana heard something.

"What's that?" She asked worriedly.

"It's just the wind brushing against the leaves. Are leaves scary?" I asked.

Nana looked at me, and shook her head no.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that sound now, do you?"

She shook her head again.

We waited for another few minutes, and she gasped again, grabbing onto my arm. I strangely didn't mind.

"What's that?" Nana asked.

"It's the trees going from side to side. Are trees scary?" I asked.

Nana shook her head again. She inched closer to me.

"I heard something again!"

"That's the grass swaying beneath our feet. Is grass scary?"

"...No."

"Listen more. Anything else that scares you?"

"O-over there!"

"Nana, it's just the pond washing up against the ground. Is water scary?"

"No, obviously!"

"That's what I thought."

We waited again for a long time in silence.

"Husky...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not scared anymore..."

"Would you like to go back?"

"Yes, please."

The two of us stood up, and Nana grabbed my hand. I didn't mind.

"Wait, how are we going to get back? Aren't we going to get lost?" Nana asked with concern.

I just looked at her.

"No, we won't get lost. We'll just go back the way we came." I said to her with a smile.

She nodded, but she didn't look so sure. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled at me.

So, we walked back to camp, and we made it back, where Cooro and Senri were still passed out on the ground sleeping.

Cooro was drooling. And snoring. And mumbling something about Mermaid Princesses and apples. I'll have to give him a concussion in the morning.

"Husky...?" Nana looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly, settling into my blanket.

"Um...thank you...I know you hate me and all, but-!" She was interrupted as I pressed my lips to hers.

I quickly pulled away.

"You're welcome. Now, Nana, sleep." I said.

I almost laughed at the look on her face. Almost at once, I felt Nana lay down right next to me. I smiled to myself.

Maybe girls weren't so bad after all.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Flaming is allowed, but please don't be a psychopath with cursing and insults. I'll just say, 'Cool story, bro' and ignore it. Only mature corrections, please. So, once again, R.I.P. Poppy. And for everyone else, have a nice day/night!**


End file.
